Jadis Lissandra
|name= Jadis Lissandra |kanji=ジャディズ・リスアンドラ |rōmaji= Jadizu Risuandora |alias='White Witch' ( , Howaito Uitchi; Literally meaning "Sorceress of Snow and Ice") |race= (Yuki'onna Heritage) |birthday= September 9th, X777 |gender= Female |age= 14-19 (Seekers) |height= 133 cm (X791) 141 cm (X796) |weight= 26 kg |eyes= Blue |hair= Light Blue |blood type= AB- |guild mark= |affiliation=30px Dragon Soul |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team=Nibelungenlied |previous team= |partner= Araf |previous partner= |base of operations= Dragon Soul Headquarters |status= Active |relatives=Nidhoggr (Foster Mother) |counterpart= |magic=Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force |weapons= |image gallery=}} Jadis Lissandra (ジャディズ・リスアンドラ, Jadizu Risuandora) is a prominent member of the notorious Dragon Soul. As expected, she is a wielding the element of cold due to being raised and trained by Nidhoggr from birth. After being abandoned at a young age by her foster mother, Jadis left the mountains of Iceberg in hopes of finding her. Roaming across the entire continent of , she was unable to find her and soon gave up, deciding to integrate herself into normal society. This was met with little success as she was constantly picked on due to her unique behavior and consistency of trying to prove that were real. Eventually, in a fit of frustration and high emotions, Jadis accidentally unleashed her magic and froze the entire village. This lead to her being declared as a threat by the Magic Council and was given the moniker of White Witch ( , Howaito Uitchi; Japanese for "Sorceress of Snow and Ice") due to her usage of ice-based magic. As the years went by, Jadis continued to travel across the continent of Ishgar as she avoids civilization and being captured by Rune Knights. She ran into Genghis Breningoch during her travels and was invited to join Dragon Soul, under the promise that she would be accepted. Jumping at the chance, she was officially instated within the Dark Guild and stood beside Genghis and Dealok as they continued to recruit various Dragon Slayers that were willing to help with their cause such as Annis Pendragon and Razia Sultana. Jadis was eventually enlisted as a member of Genghis' personal team Nibelungenlied and earned a reputation as the Winter's Innocent Dragon (純竜の冬期, Junryū no Tōki) as many people state that she is the polar opposite to Genghis in terms of personality and magic. As of X796, she has entered the Dragon Slayer Royale in hopes of being crowned the first recorded Dragon Slayer Queen (滅龍后, Metsuryūkō) to prove her strength to Genghis. Appearance Jadis is known for being the beacon of cuteness within Dragon Soul, being compared to of . She is a petite girl with pale skin—being the result of her heritage as a Yuki'onna. She has short light blue hair that is stylized into a bob cut, with a fringe that joins at the center of her face, and parts to the sides, leaving a sort of "M" shape. A unique feature that Jadis possess is the set of ice crystals that hover around her back—being referred to as the "Wings of Icicles" (氷柱の翼, Tsurara no Tsubasa) by Annis. While it is unknown what purpose they are meant to serve, Jadis has commented that they don't cause her any discomfort and even uses them for mundane purposes such as opening cans and cooling down hot drinks. Outside of this, she has elongated canine teeth like all Dragon Slayers. Her standard attire consists of a dark blue summer dress with the design of several white triangles surrounding the edge of the dress. Underneath, she wears a white short-sleeved blouse and a red . Interestingly, Jadis seems to avoid wearing shoes, describing them as "uncomfortable". Personality History Magic & Abilities Frozen Dragon Slayer Magic (凍の滅竜魔法, Kō no Metsuryū Mahō) aura of magic.]]Average Magical Power: Trivia Quotes *(To Genghis Breningoch) "I'm the strongest!" (最強だし！, Saikyōdashi!) Behind The Scenes Category:Character Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Dragon Slayer Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Soul Member